User blog:CelestialMaelstrom/Kits
Tanki has something you can buy in the garage called "product kits." A kit has several items combined into a single offer. Together, they cost between half of the price or twenty percent of the same goods that can be purchased separately. You must use crystals to get these kits. Different kits are for different ranks. The lower kits can be bought by low-rankers and high kits can only be bought when a player reaches the required rank. Find out more about Supplies here. There are dozens of paints in Tanki, and you can find out about them here. Decommissioned Kits These product kits cannot be bought any more as they are completely out of the game. Most players found no reason to buy an M0 Product Kit (even low-rankers). The upside, however, was the greater amount of supplies. "Light Tank M0" Kit Can be purchased only from Private to Staff Sergeant *Price: . *Hull: Hornet M0 *Turret: Freeze M0 *Paints: Forester, Mary, Lead *30 of each suppy "Medium Tank M0" Kit Can be purchased only from Private to Sergeant *Price: . *Hull: Viking M0 *Turret: Ricochet M0 *Paints: Dragon, Safari, Marine *60 of each supply "Heavy Tank M0" Kit Can be purchased only from Private to Sergeant *Price: . *Hull: Mammoth M1 *Turret: Thunder M0 *Paints: Flora, Metallic, Lead *85 of each supply "Medium Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Warrant Officer 1 to First Lieutenant. *Price: . *Hull: Hunter M1 *Turrets: Twins M1 *Paints: Digital, Swash, Roger *80 of each supply "Light Tank M2" Kit Can be purchased only from Warrant Officer 5 to Colonel *Price: . *Hull: Hornet M2 *Turret: Isida M2 *Paints: Loam, Savanna, In Love *50 of each supply "Medium Tank M2" Kit Can be purchased only from First Lieutenant to General *Price: . What you get: *Hull: Viking M2 *Turret: Thunder M2 *Paints: Prodigi, Emerald, Sandstone *50 of each supply Heavy Tank M2 Kit Can be purchased only from Second Lieutenant to Major General *Price: . *Hull: Mammoth M2 *Turret: Ricochet M2 *Paints: Inferno, Urban, Spark *50 of each supply Light Tank M3 Kit Can be purchased only from Brigadier to Commander *Price: *Hull: Wasp M3 *Turret: Freeze M3 *Paints: Winter, Zeus, Loam *60 of each supply Tank Kits "Light Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Staff Sergeant to First Lieutenant. *Price: . *Hull: Wasp M1 *Turret: Firebird M1 *Paints: Lava, Cedar, Spark *50 of each supply "Medium Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Warrant Officer Three to First Lieutenant *Price: *Hull: Dictator M1 *Turret: Railgun M1 *Paints: Storm, Desert, Ceder *50 of each supply. "Heavy Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Sergeant to Third Lieutenant *Price: *Hull: Titan M1 *Turret: Shaft M1 *Paints: Tundra, Python, Electra *100 of each supply "Light Tank M3" Kit *Price: *Hull: Hornet M3 *Turret: Railgun M3 *Paints: Needle, Spark *25 of each supply "Medium Tank M3" Kit ''(Old and Removed)'' Can be purchased only from Lieutenant General to Commander Price: . What you get: *''Hull: Dictator M3 '' *''Turret: Railgun M3'' *''Paints: Taiga, Hohloma, Needle'' *''60 of each supply'' "Medium Tank M3" Kit (New) Can be purchased only from General to Generalissimo Price: . What you get: *Hull: Hunter M3 *Turret: Smoky M3 *Paints: Picasso, Digital *50 of each supply ''"Heavy Tank M3" Kit '(Old and Removed)''' ''Can be purchased only from General to Commander Price: . What you get: *''Hull: Titan M3'' *''Turret: Smoky M3'' *''Paints: Needle, Clay, Picasso'' *''60 of each supply'' "Heavy Tank M3" Kit (New) Can be purchased only from Lieutenant General to Generalissimo Price: . What you get: *Hull: Mammoth M3 *Turret: Twins M3 *Paints: Prodigi, Taiga *100 of each supply Newer Product Kits There was a new update in Dec. 14, 2013. This update brought new product kits which replaced unpopular ones (i.e., medium tank M1). Here, you'll see the new Kits, and how they are different from the previous ones: "Starter Kit" Price: . Available from Private to Sergeant-Major. What you get: *Hull: Wasp M0, Titan M0 *Turrets: Firebird M0, Railgun M0, Twins M0 *Paints: Swamp, Carbon, Lead *40 of each supply "Starter Kit XL" Price: . Available from Private to Warrant Officer 1. What you get: *Hull: Hornet M0, Viking M0, Mammoth M0 *Turrets: Freeze M0, Ricochet M0, Thunder M0 *Paints: Dragon, Storm, Dirty *50 of each supply "Turret Kit" Price: . Available from Staff Sergeant to Warrant Officer 4. What you get: *Turrets: Twins M1, Railgun M1, Smoky M1, Firebird M1, Thunder M1 *150 of each supply! "Hull Kit" Price: . Available from Warrant Officer 5 to Lieutenant Colonel. What you get: *Hulls: Hornet M2, Mammoth M2, Viking M2, Hunter M2 *170 of each supply! "Paint Kit" (Old and be Removed) Price: . Available from Brigadier to Generalissimo. What you get: *Paints: Rock, Inferno, Zues, Prodigi, Picasso *200 of each supply "Paint Kit" M1 Price: . Available from Sergeant to Third Lieutenant. What you get: *Paints: Dragon, Dirty, Tundra, Python "Paint Kit" M2 Price: . Available from Second Lietenant to Fieldmarshal. What you get: *Paints: Spark, Rustle, Prodigi Supplies Kits "Supplies" Kit One Hundred of each of the 5 supplies : Health Pack, Double Armor, Double Power, Nitro and Mines. "Lots of Supplies" Kit: One Thousand of each of the 5 supplies : Health Pack, Double Armor, Double Power, Nitro Category:Blog posts